1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pixel array substrate and a display applying the pixel array substrate, and more specifically, to a flexible pixel array substrate and a flexible display applying the flexible pixel array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display products are continuously developed to replace the old products in the market, and particularly flexible displays gradually attract more attention. Due to the properties of light weight, thinness and portability, flexible displays have gradually become mainstream products. In addition, the flexible display not only have the property of flexibility, but also have advantages of non-brittleness and impact resistant.
However, when the flexible display is bent, the electrical performances of the driving transistors in the flexible display are adversely affected. Therefore, the image quality of the flexible display is more likely adversely affected. The above problem is worth striving to solve.